space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 92
The Eternal Nunnery We picked up the action after just having given up the chase of our friends who had been captured by Fritz and his band of naughty Nazis. We all reacted to the tragic turn of events in our own way. Katya cried quietly in the back of the van (internally, she was conflicted by relief that she wouldn't have to break up with Gio and the guilt of feeling relieved). Eva jumped on the radio and raged into the ether, cursing out Hans on the Nazi frequency. Roq of course just reveled in the general suffering. Mei Lynn was her usual aloof self - seemingly unfazed beyond the massive expenditure of mystic points which left her vulnerable. We needed somewhere to lick our wounds, so we flew back to the Penthouse to rest and recuperate. Most of us gobbled a sultan cake to squeeze in some extra time - Eva even crunched an extra. For Katya, the Penthouse, even with its luxury, was too sad and stuffy, so she headed out for some retail therapy and to meet Magi Augustino and Christiano. She's glad she did since apparently Roq held a 'suffering seminar' that block for Eva and Mei, (this logger declines to elaborate further). The Magi saw Kat right away and wanted to know everything that happened. We shared stories over some exquisite Sherry (with Fundamental potion chasers). The topic of the Nuns came up so we called them and Sister Superior was surprisingly eager to meet with us, (She even promised specifically not to Curse-Fuck us again!). Augustino also vouched for her, so it seemed like a reasonable thing to do, (or at least much more reasonable then when Roq had previously suggested it). Kat set up a meeting for block 1 the next day. In the Morning we flew to Milan and met with the Nuns. They were very different than last time; this time they treated us a honored guests - equals even. Clearly, our success in Rome combined with the Ley Line Fairy intervention had drastically changed their opinions of us. She was very concerned about her lost Nuns and wanted us to help get them back. She had seen everything that happened with her magical scrying fountain so there was little for us to explain. While she had called the Ley Line Fairy to correct the imbalance she was surprised that they had taken such an interest in us (rifling through Katya's memories, even). The fairies are apparently part of some kind of Ley Line 'balance ecosystem'. They live in there and emerge occasionally to correct major issues with the status quo. Perhaps there's more that we can leverage there in future? They also asked about the Shroud, but didn't push when Mei Lynn was evasive about its whereabouts, ("Its safe"), which was unexpected. Katya couldn't resist pushing the newfound respect they showed by asking for use of the Spear or Crown. Again, surprisingly, they did not immediately decline. They took us to see their relic collection - Crown, Bridal, and Spear. All were seriously badass in their own way ("double beguile bonus" sploosh!). We were all interested in learning Game Lore and Ley Line Lore. We were ready to expand our understanding of the bigger picture. We found out that we were essentially 'cards' that could be played within the grand game. Eva stated her aim to become a player someday. Dream big, Eva! Apparently, it can and has happened. It was about this time that they revealed that time passed differently in their Nunnery. We could effectively take an infinite number of blocks without time passing as long as the big Players did not scrutinize us too closely. Schwing! We were provided with an extensive library of training manuals and materials to build things. That should set us up for next time we play with whatever the incarnation of the rules are by then. That's a wrap for this chapter. Kudos to the Arbiter for another thrilling installment. Hopefully, we will have a chance to play again someday! End of Season Rewards 1 Gate 69 Generic Points 50,000 worth of each kind of salvage 2000 blocks that can't generate checks Access to Training Manuals All skills Except Computer Science and Technical. All arcane spells available. Category:Soviet